


So It Goes

by amiserableone



Category: Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812 - Malloy, Voyná i mir | War and Peace - Leo Tolstoy, War and Peace (TV 2016)
Genre: Anatole is dying, But also. Yikes poor boy, I got random inspiration, Okay but please give me validation and comment or smthn, That scene where they hold hands, This is genuinely bad, he’s Dying alone, i just need somewhere to store this, i stg I’m not on crack, idek what this is, it took 10 minutes, like not good, yeah rip him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 11:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15661989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amiserableone/pseuds/amiserableone
Summary: Anatole is faced with death on the battlefield, and finds himself completely alone.





	So It Goes

The realization of dying is not one that Anatole Kuragin faced with open arms. Of course, death was inevitable in this war, but the optimist desperately wished that the reaper would hold off long enough for the battlefield to merely become a memory in his mind, a story to tell his children in the coming years. But with the shivering of his body and the looks from the medics, the young prince had to see it as it was—he was going to die, and he was going to die absolutely alone. Oh, the irony in that. The glimmering, handsome boy, always surrounded by laughing faces and a number of women, would live his last few moments in complete and utter loneliness. He desperately wanted to scream out for his mother, for his sister, for anyone who could hear him. But there were no cold princesses to be found, and no reassuring hand on his shoulder.

God, what would his sister think? Of him dying a slow, painful death, caked in his own blood, with no one to send him off into the afterlife. She would be disgusted, he decided, nearly laughing as he imagined the look on her face. Perhaps she would scold him, maybe tell him about how angry she is with him for dying. But there would be no malice in her voice. Only a sadness, he knew, but no tears. She would not cry while he was still suffering. Maybe she wouldn’t cry at all. Maybe she would allow the pain to engulf her, and she would end up on her deathbed as well. 

His mind buzzed with alternate endings to his own life before he was interrupted by the cries of another man. Of course, there were more men facing the same fate he would. Turning slightly, he managed to get a good look at the man. There was something familiar, something from the past. It was Bolkonsky. The man he ruined. The man who’s future he stole without a second of thought. 

Typically, he would find an encounter like this awkward but under these circumstances, he was just glad to find a face he recognized. Remembering how to speak, he managed to utter out the man’s name, his tone quivering as he spoke. 

“Bolkonsky?” The Prince turned to meet his gaze, realization flashing across his eyes.  
“Kuragin.” Anatole nodded slightly, wincing as he moved. 

He was half expecting for Bolkonsky to get up out of his bed and kill Kuragin himself, but instead, he was met with an extended hand. Anatole gave him a confused look, not understanding what the gesture was for. After a moment of staring at the outstretched hand, Anatole realized he should take it. Maybe it was the shock, or the loneliness, or the oncoming feeling of death, but he found himself reaching for Bolkonsky’s hand, clasping it like his life depended on it. The minutes ticked by, and Anatole found the urge to just go to sleep more and more tempting. So with an apology on his lips, yearning in his eyes, and optimism in his veins, he died, no longer alone, but in the company of forgiveness, the only friend he truly needed in his last moments.


End file.
